


Is it the Look in Your Eyes?

by lornrocks



Category: Fandom: Heroes
Genre: Cute, Fluff, M/M, Marriage, Romance, Slash, Teasing, Timeline, h/c, homophobiasucks, petlar, promptfest, pylar, request, whatever
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-24
Updated: 2013-06-24
Packaged: 2017-12-16 00:40:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,914
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/855810
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lornrocks/pseuds/lornrocks
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's okay for two guys to be in love, even if they don't want to admit it at first.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Is it the Look in Your Eyes?

**Author's Note:**

> Sort of fills [this](http://petlarkinkmeme.livejournal.com/715.html?thread=56011#t56011) prompt for the petlar kink meme and sort of fills a request that laurazel had.

Peter did not expect what happened to happen, not at all, especially not with their history. But it did, all the same. It happened like this:

After the carnival incident, a lot of very, very bad things happened- sort of what the future version of himself told him before getting shot in the head- and long story short, it took a few people to fix it, namely Hiro Nakamura and his ability.

But afterwards, when they had stopped Claire from jumping and the future of people with abilities was still uncertain, Peter decided the only way to make sure Sylar- well, Gabriel- was okay was to offer up his apartment as a refuge. Reluctantly, Gabriel had taken it, and they went about being as normal as they could for a few months. So many times, Peter would come home from work and find Gabriel just moping in the apartment, looking like hell. Peter could gently coax him to go take a shower and eat something, and the irony of it was not lost on him (after all, he still had dreams about the wall thing).

There were good days, though. Some days they would talk about all their favorite nerdy things, like comic books and old tv shows, and other times they would go out and walk around for a bit. On days when Gabriel made Peter laugh, that was when they knew that things were going to get better.

And things were getting better...until somewhere around the eight month mark, Peter notices his friend is down again. Gabriel sits around, staring out the window, unshaven and somber looking. So Peter decides he has to do something (as he often does), and ends up grabbing on to the other man's arm and tugging him until they're standing inches apart.

"Come on," he says, rubbing a gentle circle into Gabriel's wrist with his thumb, "We're going out."

Gabriel looks like he's going to protest, but Peter gently nudges him towards the bathroom, and Gabriel sighs and lets himself be directed, and then they're both standing at the small sink, sharing the mirror as they shave (Gabriel uses his straight razor, which creeps Peter out just a little, since he can't help but have Sweeney Todd flashbacks), and after, when they're done, Peter points sternly at the shower and then leaves, pleased when he hears the water turn on in the other room.

Once they're both showered, shaved, dressed and presentable, Peter ushers them out of the apartment and on to the street, where they walk for a while in silence. Finally, Gabriel asks, "Where are we going?"

Peter nods towards the direction of their destination.

"Cafe Romantisimo."

There's a long pause, during which Peter is pretty sure Gabriel is watching him with that incredibly intense stare of his, before the other man says, quietly, "That's a pretty nice place."

Peter smiles, reaching over and sliding his hand together with Gabriel's.

"Yeah, it is."

They walk the rest of the way in silence, and once they're seated together in a cozy booth and their orders have been taken, Gabriel fidgets a bit before turning to look at his friend.

"Peter, is this...is this a date?"

"Do you want it to be?"

Gabriel seems to think for a moment before sliding his foot over until it's touching Peter's under the table.

"Yes," he mumbles, shyly looking over at Peter, and Peter smiles in return.

"Good. I was hoping you'd say that."

They keep it light, careful after that, eating their meal and talking about whatever, just enjoying each other's company, and when they head back to the apartment after, Peter hesitates outside their front door.

"This is normally the part where we say we want to see each other again, and then I'd ask if you want to come inside- except, of course, that you live here, too, so that would defeat the purpose of that." He smiles crookedly and Gabriel finds himself with the overwhelming urge to kiss the other man.

So he does.

Peter very enthusiastically kisses back, and they find a way to unlock the door and stumble inside and they almost make it to Peter's bedroom before Gabriel comes to a halt and Peter looks up at him with careful eyes.

"Are you okay?" he asks, and Gabriel reaches a hand up to run through his hair, a nervous habit that he's developed through the years.

"Peter, are you sure? About...this?" He motions vaguely and Peter can't help but feel exasperation.

"Don't be stupid," he replies, then tugs the other man down by his shirt collar and goes back to kissing him senseless. They do finally make it to the bedroom, during which Peter almost trips on his shoes as he kicks them off and Gabriel can't seem to get his shirt unbuttoned, but finally they fall together onto Peter's bed.

Briefly, Peter's reminded of the first time they met, and he can't help but laugh at the whole thing, but when Gabriel looks up and thinks Peter is laughing at him, he's quick to shake his head and pull him in for a kiss.

Their first time together is not like the movies, but the emotion is there regardless. In some weird way, it was just... _right_ for them to be lying together, tangled in sheets and trying to hide pleased smiles before giving up entirely and laughing into their pillows.

After that, they become almost inseparable, until one day he's talking to Emma after his shift is over and she asks, casually, "So, how serious are you guys?"

Peter blanches for a moment, not sure what to say, before he tries to play it off, saying, "Not...that serious."

Hesam, who's walked over carrying two cups of coffee for himself and Emma, practically snorts (although he doesn't because that would be rude).

"Are you serious right now? You guys are practically connected at the hip. I mean, is there anything you don't do together?"

Peter blinks once, twice, opens his mouth, shuts it, then mumbles, "There are one...or two things I can think of."

Hesam gives him a look, and Emma kind of smiles and reaches a hand over to pat at her friend's arm. Peter frowns.

"Face it honey," one of the nurses calls, "You got it bad."

" _Why does everyone know about this!?_ " he groans, holding his hands up in exasperation. He goes to mope out in the side alley to get some fresh air, only to find the subject of the debate standing there, waiting for him.

"I wouldn't worry too much, Pete. The rumor mill around here is rough." He tilts his head to the side and smiles, and Peter swears his mind must be playing tricks on him, or else his chest really is swelling up with adoration.

 _Oh God_ , Peter thinks, _Hesam is right. I do have it bad._

He ends up grabbing Gabriel's hand and tugging him down the street and they start walking back towards home, and Gabriel doesn't say anything, just lets Peter lead him, until finally they're back behind their front door and Peter can properly kiss the other man.

"I have something I have to tell you," Peter says, almost breathless, and Gabriel leans his head down until their foreheads are touching.

"I love you too," he says, and Peter tries not to pout as he half-heartedly punches Gabriel's shoulder.

"You dick, I wanted to say it first," he sighs, but it doesn't really matter because they're kissing again, and they both knew that already, anyway.

Months go by, and things happen. Some good (like Gabriel getting a job; Luke coming to visit when he's not in school; Peter even gets a tattoo or two), some bad (Angela, Claire, Noah, and most of the other people they know becoming enraged that the two of them are together, for one).

Angela does her best to get over it, since Peter is all she has left, but the only person who truly understands them is, oddly enough, Hiro Nakamura. He sends them a new digital Polaroid camera in the mail, with a note that says, _Time passes by faster than you think. Trust me, I'd know. Use this to catch it all._

Not only do people they know distrust them, but every so often a random stranger would comment whenever they held hands in the street. This person usually was drunk, so they didn't pay any mind. It came with the territory, after all.

One day, when Luke was staying with them for a few days on break, he comes back from wherever with a black eye and a bloody mouth. His nose looks broken.

"Jesus, what happened?" Gabriel asks, and Peter immediately goes to get the first aid kit.

"After you guys left the restaurant today, some idiot called you....well," Luke pauses, waiting for Peter to finish swabbing his lips. "He called you a bunch of fags."

The teenager clenches his fists, clearly still upset at the situation, and Peter's face softens.

"Luke, you don't- You don't have to get in fights on our behalf."

He shakes his head.

"He deserved it."

The two cast worried looks at him, and he holds up a dismissive hand.

"Don't worry, I kicked his ass the good old fashioned way."

More time passes without much incident. Peter and Gabriel get in the occasional fight, but for the most part, they find everything to be perfectly okay the way it is. They work, they hang out with friends, they try and be normal. There was some drama when Emma realized she liked Hesam and that he could never be with her, but after talking it over with the man in question, she found out she had a shot after all.

Sometime around three years after the wall incident, they find themselves in Italy. Peter's second cousin Isabella was getting married there, and of course, she invited everyone in her family, no matter how close or distant, and Peter accepts the invitation, convincing Gabriel to accompany him as his plus one. The ceremony and reception are gorgeous and amazing and afterwards, they're half asleep on their giant, cushy bed at the hotel they're staying at.

Peter's content to just fall asleep, the jet lag setting in, when Gabriel runs his fingers through Peter's hair, just little feather light touches.

"Let's get married," he says, suddenly, and Peter opens one eye. The other man seems completely and utterly serious and he's not even sure how to respond.

"As much as I would love to, babe, New York doesn't have legal gay marriage."

Gabriel's eyes light up at the first part, and Peter suspects he's ignoring the second half of the sentence.

"We can move to Massachusetts," he offers, and Peter smiles sleepily.

"I like living in New York, though."

Gabriel's mouth sets in a line, and Peter can almost sense the way the other man's mind is shifting and turning, and he realizes maybe he sounds like he's making excuses.

"Tell you what," Peter says, tilting his head to look up, "The minute we're allowed to get married in New York, I will marry you. Deal?"

He gets a lingering kiss in response, and that's enough for him. Later on, they'll worry about things like forging birth certificates and driver's licenses. telling their friends and family, making plans beyond what they're already doing. Right now, though, they'll settle for just being together.

**Author's Note:**

> Written a long time ago for LJ.


End file.
